Kamdor
Kamdor is a blue ninja-like cyborg warrior and a ruthless warlord and supervillain and is Miratrix's master. He is the tertiary antagonist of''' Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. ' Biography Little is really known about Kamdor's past; however, it is known that he is an evil alien ninja warlord. He was trapped inside a jewel that Miratrix wore around her neck after he saved her on a distant planet and ended up captured there, and was eventually released by a device Will stole for Miratrix (while undercover). He wields two swords that can combine to form a double-bladed staff, and he can create monsters and enlarge them using sutras. He has no footsoldiers, but once brainwashed ninja-garbed stuntmen at a movie set into serving him. He battles both the Rangers and other villains in his search for the jewels; he has clashed with Moltor and the Fearcats several times. He has briefly worked with Flurious (Behind the Scenes) and was part of Thrax's army in the two-part special team-up episode "Once A Ranger" (teaming up with Mig to attack Stonehenge), but his alliances are brief and don't last. He has clashed with Will several times, first when the Ranger was pretending to defect to evil (Kamdor never trusted him) and again to steal the third jewel. He and Miratrix have had greater success than most of their rival villains in searching for the jewels. They were able to steal the Parchment left behind by the Ho-Oh bird, the third jewel of the Corona Aurora in the episode "One Gets Away", and located and gained the fourth jewel (though Ronny used her superspeed to pickpocket it from him). He has a strong partnership with Miratrix. Aside from being imprisoned saving her life, he has shown an amiable working relationship with her. When she was knocked flying by the Fearcats in the first part of the two-part episode "Man of Mercury", he sounded genuinely concerned. However, he still doesn't view her as an equal and leaves her out of the details of some of his plans - in the episode "Behind the Scenes" he organized an alliance with Flurious without her, and in the episode "Things Not Said" he was shown not informing her of the plan in advance and sending her against the Rangers while he searched for the jewel, even though she technically wasn't needed. The relationship had collapsed, and he told her that he was wrong 'to think she could be more than she is', dismissing her as a "worthless greedy underling". He was shown to be increasingly irate about losing to the Rangers, and angrily beat the Mercury Ranger into unconsciousness. Later, he declared to Miratrix he was tired of the failures and coldly declared that "it's time to make our final move". In the episode "Two Fallen Foes", Kamdor made his final move in waiting for the Rangers to do the hard work and then attacking with sudden force, successfully stealing the Golden Plate that led to the fifth jewel. He also imprisoned Miratrix in the jewel that had once held him. He used the third jewel to summon a meteor to Earth as a diversionary tactic, and Will had to face Kamdor in a solo duel while the other Rangers handled the meteor. During this time, Kamdor switched to his '''Duel Mode' (or Dual Mode) where his mask parts gave way to reveal his true, gray monstrous face. After deliberately taking this battle "to the end", Kamdor was eventually destroyed by the Black Overdrive Ranger and the Plate was retrieved, bringing the Rangers another step closer to their goal. Personality Kamdor has proven to be much more temperamental, menacing, and overall darker than the likes of Moltor or Flurious. He is a completely merciless, ruthless, callous, calculating, sadistic, arrogant, and irredeemably greedy megalomaniac, and will stop at nothing to destroy the Power Rangers, become all powerful, and rule the universe, even if it means killing or betraying get his way. At the same time, he is also very cunning and level-headed, and will take his battles and his plans seriously. Though he is (at first) good allies with Miratrix, his treachery and greed made the relationship between them utterly defunct. He also has a volatile temper, and is known to be quite enraged and irate whenever things don't go his way. He is also intelligent, deceptive, treacherous, and manipulative, as he fooled Flurious into an alliance of convenience with him. Powers and Abilities Being the most cunning and most competent than any of the villains in Operation Overdrive, Kamdor is the third strongest and most powerful villain in Operation Overdrive, tho his strength is surpassed by Mig, and beating by a tie between Flurious and Moltor, he is shown to be more dangerous then Miratrix. * Super Strength: Kamdor posses far greater strength then Miratrix. * Expert Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''Being a ninja, Kamdor is a skilled fighter, being able to avoid, block attacks of the Rangers while being able to subdue them. * '''Monster Creation: '''Kamdor can create his own monster with a snap of a finger. * '''Ninja Master Skills: He uses this skill to make an impact on the ground. * Extraordinary Jumper: 'Kamdor can jump at incredible heights. * '''Energy Control: '''With a snap of a finger, Kamdor can cause a cloud of purple energy to appear on the targets' heads and can control them like slaves. * '''Energy Swipe: '''Kamdor can charge up blue energy around his wrist and swipe at the enemy at full force. * '''Reformation: '''If destroyed by a normal attack, Kamdor can reassemble himself in a matter of seconds. * '''Energy Ring: '''By concentrating energy, Kamdor can conker and fire a clear light blue or white colored energy ring. * '''Lighting Beams: '''Kamdor can fire blue colored lighting beams from his hands. * '''Energy Blast: '''Kamdor can fire a light blue colored energy blast from his finger tips. * '''Duplication: '''Kamdor can make multiple copes of himself. ** '''Agility Rush: '''Kamdor and his clones can multi attack the target. * '''Dual Mode: '''Kamdor can transform into his dual mode, which gives him an increase in strength and agility. Arsenal *'Katana: Kamdor wields two powerful Katanas that he could use in battle, he can also combine them to make a Double Bladed Baton to make them more stronger. ** Lighting Blast: 'Kamdor can combine the blades of his Katanas and fire a blast of light blue colored lighting. ** '''Slash Attack: '''Kamdor can run in high speeds and swing his Katanas at the enemy with full force, in the episode "Both Sides Now", it is powerful enough to take the Red Ranger out of his Ranger Form in just one slash ** .'Lightning Beams: He could also fire two blue powerful lightning beams from either of his Katanas. ** Ground Impact: He could also use his Katanas to make an impact on the ground. ** Teleportation: '''Kamdor can combine his katanas and teleport to any location at will. * '''Blue Sapphire: By gaining the blue jew called the Blue Sapphire, Kamdor can use this to create and summon a large purple colored meteor, that according to the Pink Ranger, can destroy the Earth. * Sutra Stamps: '''Kamdor can summon a group of rectangle-shape sutras-like stamps, that have their own abilities such as: ** '''Monster Creation: '''If these sutras attach to an object, they can create a monster. ** '''Monster Enlarger: '''If these sutras attach to a monster, they will enlarge them. * '''Jewel Of Darkness: Kamdor was previously sealed away in this jewel. He can also use it to seal anyone who gets in away of his path. Creations *Ultrog *Bombardo *Big Mouth Monster *Camera Monster *Amplifier Monster *Top Hat *Generalissimo *Datum *Garbage Warrior *Prince Warrior *Golem Warrior *Statue Warrior *Kunoichi Monster Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Kamdor is voiced by Adam Gardiner. Notes *He is voiced by Adam Gardiner. (Richard Simpson was credited as Kamdor in the episode "Pirate in Pink"). *Kamdor bears a slight resemblance to the Shogun Megazord of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, while his face looks like the evil one of the Stratoforce Megazord from Lost Galaxy, the reason for this is because his Boukenger counterpart, Yaiba of Darkness, as with each primary antagonist and each individual monster of the week was visually designed as an homage to the various robots and other mecha piloted by the protagonists of the 29 previous Super Sentai Series (except for J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai), as Boukenger was the 30th anniversary series. Kamdor's look was based on the Shogun Megazord's counterpart, the Muteki Shogun of Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. *Despite Power Rangers Operation Overdrive's very poor reception, Kamdor has been universally praised by fans for his dark presence and his menacing appearance, which changes the show's overall tone, and is rightfully one of the most evil and ruthless villains in the Power Rangers franchise, alongside Grizzaka, Queen Bansheera, Venjix Virus, Serrator, Deviot, Master Org, and Octomus the Master. His sociopathy, greed, megalomania, and treachery made him one of the most despicable of said villains, and it certainly contrasted him with the other comical, incompetent, or arrogant villains in Operation Overdrive. He even proved worse than the equally traitorous Miratrix, as he ended up imprisoning and (presumably) killing her, and did not show the slightest bit of sentiment or remorse afterwards. Even Flurious was afraid of him when he entered his lair. *Kamdor can be seen as a member of the audience of Galaxy Warriors in Power Rangers Ninja Steel, in the Warrior Dome where "Galaxy Warriors" is filmed. Appearances * Power Rangers Operation Overdrive **Episode 4: Heart of Blue **Episode 6: Pirate in Pink **Episode 8: Both Sides Now **Episode 10: Lights, Camera, Dax **Episode 15: Behind the Scenes **Episode 17: It's Hammer Time **Episode 19: One Gets Away **Episode 20: Once A Ranger (1) **Episode 21: Once A Ranger (2) **Episode 24: Ronny on Empty (2) **Episode 25: Things Not Said **Episode 27: Home and Away (1) **Episode 28: Home and Away (2) **Episode 29: Way Back When **Episode 30: Two Fallen Foes }} See Also - costume - role Category:Operation Overdrive Category:PR Villains Category:Main PR Villains Category:Aliens Category:Kamdor's Forces Category:Masterminds Category:PR Mercenaries Category:Traitors Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Traitors in Power Rangers Category:Monster Creator Category:Monster Enlargers